1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle seat which is provided in a motor vehicle, and more particularly, to a vehicle seat which includes a blower for blowing out air toward a seated occupant from an interior of a seat back of the seat.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle such as a motor vehicle is provided with a vehicle seat for an occupant to be seated thereon. The vehicle seat includes a seat cushion, on which the occupant is seated and a seat back, against which the back of the occupant rests when seating on the seat cushion. In a vehicle seat, there is known a vehicle seat which includes a seat back in which air is blown from an interior of the seat back toward a seated occupant on the seat (for example, refer to JP-A-2004-8334). This type of vehicle seat includes a blower in the interior of the seat back and is generally called as an air-conditioned seat.
Generally, a seat cover is provided also on the air-conditioned seat as an exterior cover which covers an interior pad. As this type of seat cover, there is known a seat cover which is different from a seat cover described in JP-A-2004-8334. That is, the seat cover described in JP-A-2004-8334 is divided into a seated occupant's side part (a front side part) and a rear side part. In contrast, there is known a seat cover including a seated occupant's side surface portion and a rear surface portion which are joined into a bag-like configuration. The seat cover having this bag-like configuration allows the placing work to be simpler since the seat cover can be simply placed on the seat back to cover it. Additionally, this seat cover can reduce the number of components, thereby making it possible to produce the seat cover with lower cost and to reduce size for providing the seat cover.
In the meantime, the seat cover like that described above is generally formed of fabric from the viewpoint of touch feeling. Therefore, the seat cover has permeability which allows air to flow between the interior and the outside of the seat back.
In the vehicle seat, which is called as the air-conditioned seat, however, air is sent from the interior of the seat back toward the occupant seated on the vehicle seat outside the seat back by the blower included therein. Therefore, the blower provided in the interior of the seat back suctions air outside the seat back into the interior of the seat back. In this course, outside air that is suctioned into the interior of the seat back passes through the fabric seat cover, so that the seat cover functions as an air filter and gets dirty. If the seat cover gets dirty in that way, the outer appearance of the seat cover is deteriorated, which is unpleasant and unacceptable.